


It's okay, smile Big brother!

by TheVeryTiredAuthorWhoNeedsCoffee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways, Don't worry, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, SBI family dynamics do happen, Tommy isn't, Too many characters holy fu-, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, aka Tommy, but those tears will become happy tears, have fun with this angst/comfort xD, i wrote this in a spur of moments, it's just found family, yes i will make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVeryTiredAuthorWhoNeedsCoffee/pseuds/TheVeryTiredAuthorWhoNeedsCoffee
Summary: What if when Phil was about to stab Wilbur during that doomsday, Tommy ran in front of the blade?Enjoy the angst and happy end
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg & Tommyinnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 319





	It's okay, smile Big brother!

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit not canon so ye

Everything was in ruins

The whole of L'Manberg was gone, Wilbur was standing at the area where the button used to be, Phil standing a few feets away from Wilbur. The sky had darkened due to the ash that has accumulated from the explosions. But it's not the fact that he was killed and lost a canon life just now that shattered his heart, it's not the fact he just respawned to watch the very nation he built to be shattered and it's not the fact he is just, and as much as he hates admitting it, a child. A child experiencing wars, violence and betrayal. No, those are not what's shattering whatever's left in his chest.

It's the fact the person he built this nation with, blowing up the very same nation.

The very last adult he trusts

The very person he sees and loves as a brother

The brother figure that had gone insane about to suicide with the help of the person's father.

This nation needs him

This nation needs a president like Wilbur

This nation would be nothing without Wilbur

... Tommy needs Wilbur to live

Wilbur didn't deserve this, he can heal and change. Tommy can see that this Philza Minecraft guy can help Wilbur heal, can take and heal Wilbur. And without a thought, Tommy runs. He runs towards Phil and Wilbur, Tommy knows he can't prevent the sword from stopping. He is on his last canon life, and he is going to throw it away in hopes it will bring some sort of reality check to Wilbur. Everyone finds him annoying anyways, and what is his life compared to Wilbur's? Everyone loves Wilbur, whilst not many people like Tommy. Tubbo does of course, but that's the only person who he knows for sure that loves him as a friend.

The sound of flesh being pierced seemed to echo throughout the crater that used to be L'Manberg.

Phil's eyes widened, an agonised scream of Tommy's name from Tubbo broke the silence. Swords were dropped or stopped clashing against each other.

Blood drips down the sword.

It hurts, it really hurts.

But Tommy chose this.

"T... Tommy...?" A pained whisper came from behind Tommy

"...Wilby" Tommy coughed up blood but offered a pained fond smile "My... Big brother"

The sound of clothes rustling approached near Tommy and he was in the arms of Wilbur, the sword was quickly pulled out. A cloth was pressed onto the wound. Baby blue eyes met the chocolate brown eyes.

"Wilby... It hurts" Tommy chokes out, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes

"Shhhh, it will be alright, listen Tommy don't fall asleep okay?" Wilbur panicked as he positioned Tommy so that he rests his head on Wilbur's lap. Wilbur still held the cloth at the wound "You have to live-!"

Tommy laughs, wincing slightly "Issokay Wilby... Hey... You big man, Phil..."

Phil took a hesitant step forward and looked at Tommy, shock still paints the not quite old man's face.

"H... Elp... Help W-Wilby heal" Tommy coughs "Fundy... Fu...ndy"

Phil stands there, shocked. Technoblade rushes over to Phil's side and quickly took out a gapple and healing potions. Phil quickly snapped out of it and started trying to heal Tommy. Wilbur shouts something, Tommy can't hear... It's a bit muffled. Tommy sees the familiar fur coat of his nephew...

"Look at ho...w you've gro...wn" Tommy smiled, a single tear rolls down the boy's face. He reaches out and rests a hand against Fundy's cheek. "...'m sorry... For not... Be..ing... A... Go...od... Enough uncle"

The fox opened his eyes, they were beautiful pastel brown coloured eyes, they held so much sorrow. "No, Tommy, Tommy- Uncle please you are good enough... Don't go"

Tubbo had reached them, with Dream and the others that were on the battlefield. Technoblade's and Phil's distressed expressions were already enough to tell the others that...

Tommy did not have much time left.

The sword strike had injured the heart slightly.

It was too late.

Tommy whispers, "Can I give my nephew one last forehead kiss...?"

Fundy cried and leaned forward, Tommy kisses his nephew's forehead. Tommy beckons Tubbo forward along with Eret.

"Hey... Eret... Big E, I forgive you. An..and can you... Do me a favour?" Tommy asks Eret "A dying wish if ya will"

"...Yeah?" Eret shakily replied

"Take care of Tubs for me..." Tommy smiles at Eret and then at Tubbo "Luv ya Tubs, go take care of the be...es and st...op participating in w...ars"

Tubbo nods, tears rolling down his face, he doesn't want Tommy to go. But unfortunately, death is not kind instead it is fair. It does not discriminate between the saints and the sinners. It just takes and it takes, and it takes but we keep living while the dead stays dead. Tears are shed, and hearts were shattered. Tommy is not Theseus, not a hero... But a boy, a boy with wings. But do not mistake him for Icarus, because he has never flown.

He is Tommyinnit.

A boy with wings who fought the war of independence for a free nation because his ex-Best friend that he looked up to had a rule, a rule to ban all flying. So he had to hide those wings, and betray his friend. Because that friend, wouldn't change those rules. Tommy wanted to fly, but he couldn't.

And for the first time, he answers the question.

"H..ey... Dream... Remember... When I betrayed you and join... Joined... With Wilby?" Tommy coughs out more blood, tears wet Tommy's hair. And he was pulled in closer to Wilbur, as Wilbur hugs Tommy.

Dream's expression was covered, "Yes. Why?"

"Here is your an...swer"

The Admin falls to his knees, gasps and the sounds of the shattered hearts further breaking could be heard.

A pair of pale red to white ombre wings revealed under the setting sun.

"I am not Theseus... I am... Tommy" Tommy smiled sadly at Technoblade before looking back up at Wilbur

"Can... Ca..an I... Hear... L'Manberg's song one... Last time?" Tommy asks

Wilbur smiled, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Of course Toms"

_"I heard there was a special place,_   
_where men could go and emancipate_   
_the tyranny and bloodlust of their rulers."_

Tubbo joins

_"Well, this place is true, you needn't fret."_

Eret joins in

_"with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Eret._   
_A pretty big and not blown up L'Manberg."_

And the whole crowd sings, shedding tears for the fallen boy. Tommy shuts his eyes, prepared to finally slip away.

_"It's L'Manberg, It's L'Manberg._   
_It's L'Manberg, It's L'Manberg."_

The sunlight paints the boy's face, making him seem like a painting. Made by a skilful artist, but alas it is real. The crowd falls silent, their tears dripping down their face, a few shedding pity tears. Dream steps forward and kneels beside Tommy. A clank could be heard, Tommy opens his eyes and looks towards the sound. The signature mask that Dream wore was on the ground. He looks up and Tommy sees his face on the admin's face but older and much sharper. Instead of the same skin colour as Tommy's, it was pure white. And instead of blue eyes, it was black. And Dream had his personalisation to it, like the dark green freckles and sharp elven ears.

And a memory that was cherished and locked away because both were at war with each other plays

_Under the starry night sky, the mask was unclasped and there was no face, a simple white canvass. Dream confessed that he was a blob and not human, he could imitate any species and shapeshift but retain his colours. He had no face because Dream could not and did not wish to steal his friends' faces. Tommy on that night made a promise to Dream and said to Dream._

_"We're like brothers, so why not take the image of my face but an older one? We're gonna be friends forever!"_

_"Friends... Forever?" Dream asked_

_Tommy nods and holds Dream's unnaturally cold hands, "Yeah! You and me big man!"_

_The dreamon inside of him purred, its claws gently holding the boy's hand. Even DreamXD held the boy's hand and made a heavenly-like joyful sound. Both agreeing on something for once, Dream's face shift and he smiled. Tommy is blissfully unaware of the existence of the two deities in Dream nor the fondness they shared for the courageous and boastful boy._

_"I promise I will make this SMP your home" Dream hugs Tommy_

_"And I promise to stay by your side!" Tommy promised back as he hugged back._

_And soon they started bantering and enjoying their time under the stars._

_Dream cherished Tommy, the one person who for the first time bonded with Dream over nice things and not arson and manhunts. No offence to his other friends, he loves them._

Dream reaches out and holds Tommy's hands, seeking forgiveness. He brings it up to his forehead. Clear dark green tears fall, the Dreamon and DreamXD no longer demand punishment. Instead, the two beings residing in the blob wept. Tommy offers a smile, a forgiving one.

_"For freedom and for liberty,_   
_Our nation sought to build on these,_   
_A victory for all under democracy._   
_Well the darkness came and then it went,_   
_We built a home and watched it sink,_   
_And there from rubble, there emerged L’Manberg"_

Tommy's eyes widen slightly, slight black dots appearing in his vision. Dream gave a fond yet pained smile. The lyrics Dream sang was the ones Tommy had written in a book that Tommy thought burnt down with his house.

Wilbur sings along with Dream, a peace bridge built between the two at the moment.

_"My L'Manberg_   
_My L'Manberg_   
_My L'Manberg_   
_My L'Manberg"_

Dream places the book, it was titled 'L'Manberg's Anthem', in Wilbur's free hand.

_(Dream singing)_

_"With bloodied hands_   
_and weakened knees,"_

Dream's voice was calming... Not quite deep but is, as Tommy might describe it.

_(Wilbur)_

_"Our people rose like the phoenix,_   
_Our empty fields and canals ‘round L’Mantree."_

Wilbur's voice was melodious... Deep and soothing is, as Tommy might describe it.

_(Technoblade )_

_"With sweat and tears we armed our ranks,_   
_We laid foundations in our land,_   
_And from every lips fro here up to infinity;"_

A deep husky voice sang the voice that Tommy has grown familiar with in Pogtopia, Technoblade. Shock and a warm feeling fill Tommy's heart as he looks at Technoblade, who offered a small smile with a brotherly like look.

_(All three)_

_"We sing L’Manberg_   
_We sing L’Manberg_   
_We sing L’Manberg"_

The three singing together, was like hearing heaven's playing a symphony. They harmonised well with each other, so well that it makes Tommy really at peace with himself. Tommy shuts his eyes, unable to keep them open anymore. This is it, the clock has chimed, the angel of death reaps his soul. _"_

_ To our L’Manberg" _

The last breath was taken.

**"It was always meant to be."**

And the boy has passed.

* * *

"Remind me again, where are we going?" A blonde-haired boy, with red to white ombre wings that were not quite big grunted.

A light blue-haired boy with black ram horns and a lion-like tail with light blue tuft, chuckles. He had wings, bigger than the blonde's because he was older. Both boys were on a journey to a new place to stay, both had gotten horses and were now travelling to that place. Unfortunately, the blue-haired boy had left the blond in the dark to where they are going.

"To L'Manberg, the capital of Dream SMP." The blue-haired boy flicked his long tail at the blonde

"What's so big about L'Manberg anyway? I swear if you say I don't know, I will fucking kill you Yiro" the blonde scowled

Yiro laughed out loud, "Mn as if you can Tommy."

"Oh screw you" Tommy shouts, his wings puffing up to look intimidating.

"Alright, alright calm down, I will tell you the story..." Yiro huffs in amusement.

_They say a long time ago there was this kingdom, The Dream SMP. It started as small instead of the big kingdom it is now. The admin, named Dream was the 'king'. He called all the shots and set up the rules. Dream was a blob, he was formless until he met his friends, Sapnap, George and Badboyhalo. He took on their human body forms, but never imitate their faces. So he remained faceless and wore a porcelain-like mask with a poorly drawn smiley face. Until he met a bright blonde boy, who had eyes like the sky._

_The boy and Dream became quite close friends, they had a few play fights and they often talked. Until one night, under a starry night. Under the questioning of the young bright boy, Dream removed his mask and confessed that he is not human. So the boy told Dream,_

_'Imitate my face then! I see you as brothers anyway, we could be brothers y'know!"_

_And so, Dream did. He even promised the boy to make the SMP his home, to make it safe. But alas, the boy betrayed Dream and joined Wilbur. A man who saw the rules and decided it was too much. So, he sets out to rebel against the rules. The boy joined for some reason, agreeing that the rules were cruel and harsh but never specified. They created L'Manberg and declared independence. But Dream was enraged and heartbroken that his friend betrayed him despite the promises. Dream had asked the boy when the boy betrayed him this one question,_

_"Why did you betray me"_

_The boy never answered._

_They fought and fought for the independence of L'Manberg but they lost. They only gained independence after the boy challenged Dream to a bow duel, to which the boy lost his first life. 3 canon life system was back then, existing. So the boy now left two canon lives. The boy offered up two of his discs, which was his prized possession. Dream granted them independence, and soon L'Manberg began to flourish. More people joined L'Manberg and some demanded an election. So they held an election, but the boy and Wilbur lost._

_They lost to a man named Schlatt. Who lied that he would endorse them._

_Schlatt exiled them, the founders of L'Manberg_

_Wilbur and the boy found refuge in a ravine, where they meant the brother of Wilbur. A piglin shape-shifter hybrid, Technoblade. The blood God was twins with the founder of L'Manberg but both relationships were strained due to the favouritism of their father, Philza Minecraft. Who is known as the angel of death because of his black wings and surviving hardcore. The boy and Wilbur stayed in the ravine, called Pogtopia. Wilbur went insane and wanted to destroy L'Manberg, Technoblade stood by because he hated Government and loved chaos._

_But the boy did not want L'Manberg gone._

_So Wilbur gaslighted the boy until the battle._

_Where he blew up L'Manberg._

_Amid the battle, he demands his father who had joined last minute once receiving the news to kill him. Phil thrust the sword forward, his hand forced by his son. But the one stabbed was not Wilbur, instead, it was the boy. The boy had run forward despite being injured by the explosion and threw himself in front of the blade. Wilbur had, at first, smiled crazily, glad to have the boy join him in death. But once the boy muttered out a nickname that the boy used to be embarrassed to call Wilbur by... Wilbur gained sanity back as clarity of what the boy did hit him._

_The boy began saying his last dying wishes to Wilbur, Fundy his nephew, Tubbo his best friend and Eret one of the founders that betrayed him. And the boy answered the question that Dream had asked. The boy sheds his disguise and allows his wings to come free, the admin collapsed to his knees and his heart shattered. The rules, he had created, had demanded the boy to rid of the wings. But the boy did not want to because it was who he was. The final dying wish from the boy was that the L'Manberg anthem was to be sung one last time._

_Wilbur sang the uncompleted version, Dream added on with the completed version that Tommy came up with and Technoblade joined in. For the blood God knew how much the young boy looked up to him. The boy falls asleep eternally under the sunset and the symphony of the three singing._

_Schlatt was prosecuted and jailed, L'Manberg was repaired with the help of the SMP. Instead of it going independent, it became the capital of Dream SMP. The L’Mantree has grown over the years to be a towering huge tree that nearly touches the sky. L'Manberg flourishes and becomes a huge city with a kingdom nearby. The 3 canon life rule was removed and infinite respawns was allowed and the rules had changed. People were allowed to enter the end but only if they have enough experience. Flying was allowed and so was potions. Killing without consent or Killing outside of games like Skywars or Bedwars was banned._

_The original people residing in L'Manberg and Dream SMP including Badlands are now immortals. Including a few that joined like Foolish, Ranboo and Slimecicle. And if the boy were to return, he too will be granted immortality and if the boy had forgotten of L'Manberg and it's people, he shall remember once he sets his eyes on the original people who were there before L'Manberg became the capital of the Dream SMP_

"And that's the history of it" Yiro cheerfully said

Tommy furrowed his brows, the history sounding quite familiar. "What's the boy's name?"

"Hm? That's for you to find out!" Yiro laughs and rode his horse forward, a few metres away from Tommy

"Huh?! Hey! You are so strange..." Tommy huffs

"You are even stranger than me" Yiro points out "You followed me with no consideration when we both don't know each other, you follow just because I said 'hey I know a place where you might feel at home' and you said yes immediately"

"I- Well it's fucking cause I wanted to feel at home" Tommy growled "I just don't feel right being in that village. It feels like I'm out of place"

"Haha, alright" Yiro laughs before gasping "Oh! Look, it's the gates. Why don't you go first!"

Tommy rolls his eyes before nudging his horse to go faster, he takes the lead. He stops his horse and Tommy walks up to the guard, "Hey, I am here with my-"

Tommy turns around to point to the boy he travelled with to only find that no one was there. Tommy got confused and looked around before the guard catches his attention again

"W... What's your name sir?" The guard had a look of disbelief

"Huh? Oh uh, Tommy" Tommy answered, shrugging, guess he will just enter L'Manberg alone. "Wanted to live here and find a home... Do you reckon I check out your L'Mantree?"

"Of course, Sir!" The guard nods and immediately signals to the other guard before leading Tommy through the gates and into the city.

The city was bustling and joyous, Tommy felt right at home. Tommy can't help the feeling of nostalgia and as if he has seen it all before. Not the bustling market or the people, it's more of the landscape and the design of the houses seem familiar. It gave him a sense of pride and comfort. The guard finally led Tommy to the huge tree that truly was big and tall. It was in the centre of the city, a few feet from the staircase that leads to the castle. The guard insists that Tommy stands in front of the staircase, Tommy followed the guard's insistence and stood in front of the staircase. The guard left and Tommy turns and looks up to the humongous tree.

L'Mantree used to be so small...

Small? Tommy furrowed his brows, confusion settling in his mind. He has never been here before.

Tommy hears jewellery tinkling and multiple boots rushing down the stairs, and wings flapping coming to a stop. Tommy turns around and meets familiar chocolate brown eyes.

"Tommy...?"

Tommy's eyes widen and he remembers

He finally remembers.

He runs to Phil, Wilbur, Technoblade, Dream and Eret. Who had rushed down the stairs upon hearing the news and seeing the back of Tommy. They all hug and shed tears.

It's been 1000 years.

Yiro sits on one of the high branches of the tree, not too high but not too low either. He was hidden from any other mortal's eyes, Yiro smiles. The five looks up and see the very Watcher who made the deal with them.

_"You will reap the karma that you have sown, you will be in peace with each other and build a kingdom together. Only then, will he return. Do we have a deal?"_

_The whole of L'Manberg, Dream SMP and the Badlands agreed. Wishing to have the boy back in their embrace. They were gifted immortality and the status of Gods. They take care of the things in the Dream SMP Kingdom to which they dutifully did their job and suffered with no complaints of the karma they have sown._

"Cherish him this time, because this is the last time we watchers will grant such deal." Yiro's voice echoes through L'Manberg

The five nods and the other gods returned to see the boy they had lost 1000 year's ago. Wilbur hugs Tommy tight.

"Oh c'mon, I'm here now. It's okay, smile big brother!" Tommy smiles

And so does Wilbur.

From then on, Tommy was cherished by everyone. Wars no longer happened and violence is no longer the universal language. Instead, it's kindness.

Phil adopts Tommy, Fundy gets his uncle back, Tubbo gets his friend back and Techno gains a new little brother. Sleepy Bois inc, the Antarctic Gods. Technoblade the Blood God, Philza the God of Death, Wilbur the God of music, Tubbo the God of nature, Fundy the God of animals and Tommy the God of sun.

Dream the God of rules, Sapnap the God of fire, George the God of spring, Niki the God of water, Eret the God of love and Jack the God of discord. And many more...

Yiro sets off back to the Heavens to once again do his duties as a watcher.

Yiro smiles fondly, "A chapter ending on a happy end, what's next in the chapter? Hm, I guess we will never know"

**Author's Note:**

> I know Tommy didn't write the rest of the song but well, it's my fic so shhh
> 
> Also, to be honest, I actually teared up and even felt like crying whilst writing this HAHA


End file.
